


50 Shades of Bigby Wolf

by CutieXLuna



Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Chains, F/M, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Kinky, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Pet, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, The Red Room, Violence, Whips, candle play, dragon - Freeform, gaging, role play, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieXLuna/pseuds/CutieXLuna
Summary: Years after Bigby had put an end to the crooked mans evil control of Fable Town he has done quite well for himself, he has become a very rich fable after received a huge raise from King Cole for saving the fables, he has since moved into one of the luxury apartments in the Woodlands and continues to work as the Sheriff. But with many new fables arriving through the Canadian gate Bigby has his hands full with work but he soon becomes distracted when a young Dragon joins the fable town community.





	1. Another Monster

It has been 30 years since the defeat of the crooked man, many fables were able to get their life back on track with the new improvements made to the business office, and many new fable have since joined the fable town community and more were coming. Bigby Wolf was one such fable who was able to improve his life after the end of the crooked man, after King Cole returned he gave Bigby a huge raise and he was able to purchase a luxury apartment in the woodlands. As the sheriff of the town Bigby had to meet with and give every new fable a clearance check to make sure they were not working for the emperor, he also had to go and check on the gate in Canada every so often when fables were arriving, this was one of those days he had to visit the gate.

As per usual the Canadian gate was busy with new fables arriving, apparently there had been a massive prison break in the homelands and hundreds of fables were able to free themselves and they have fled to fable town for safety. Every fable passing through the gate had to register at the checking desk and provide information about themselves for the record books in the business office, any fables who weren't human like were given a temporary glamour to get them to the business office where it is decided if they are sent to the farm or whether they can work to provide themselves with the money for a glamour. Bigby watches as fables came through the gate and registered, despite his new found wealth he still wears the same white shirt, tie and trousers to work everyday, much to the disappointment of Snow White who alway demands he dress better. Bigby decided to go over to the registration desk and see if the jobs were being done correctly, as well as to meet some of the new fables who will shortly be joining them in fable town. The queue for the registration desk was huge, and there were only three fables working the desks so this would take a while, Bigby walked over to one of the desks and sat down.  
"Hey Bigby, how have you been?" Tiny Tim asked, he was given a job at the registration desk after the crooked man was locked up. Bigby looked towards his direction.  
"Not to bad, you look pretty busy" Bigby said in his normal gruff voice.  
"We have been lately, so many fables have escaped and we have to get them all to the business office" Time replied as he filled in some forms from the previous fable. Bigby suddenly smelled something strange in the air, he got up from his chair and followed his nose to the smell.

I walked into the registry area, I was scared and confused, the homelands were just awful. I'm glad I was able to escape during the prison break, I still felt sorry for the fables who were still stuck there. Everyone kept looking at me with fear and shock in their eyes, I can't really blame them I am a 7 foot purple dragon. I've heard rumours of these things called glamours, they are suppose to make you look like a human, not that I need one, I can change at will. I see the registration desk, there were three people working it, go figure it's busy and they are understaffed. I suddenly pick up a strange smell in the air, that's strange, I followed my nose to the smell. My nose leads me to a tall man, his hair was dark brown and his eyes an amber yellow, his muscles were defined and his smell was familiar but new.  
"A Dragon" I hear him say, his voice was deep and gruff, but friendly and soft at the same time.  
"Your a Wolf?" I ask in response, he looks at me and shows a small smile.  
"I'm Bigby, but you probably know me as the Big Bad Wolf" He said, the Big Bad Wolf, I had heard the stories about him, how he tried to eat the three little pigs and Red Riding Hood.  
"I'm (Y/N), I'm a Shadow dragon from the dragon lands" I reply, he looks at me in both surprise and delight. I look over to the desk and sigh at the line.  
"Have you just arrived?" He asked, I nodded and he let out a small chuckle.  
"I'll process you now if you like" he said, I smiled knowing I didn't have to wait in that horrid line, I nod and follow him to one of the empty register desks.  
"Can I have your full name?" Bigby said.  
"It's (Y/N) (Y/L/N)" I reply with a smile as he writes it down.  
"The fable your attached to?" He asked.  
"The Dragon princess" I reply, a story not many people have heard of but it's my story non the less.  
"So you human as well?" He asked. I nod and transform into my human form in which I wore a purple tank to with the word fire written on it, fishnet tights with tight fitting black short, a pair of black boots and a black leather jacket.  
"So you won't be in need of a glamour" he said, and I looked at him slightly confused as I had only heard of these glamours through over hearing people talk today.  
"A glamour is a magic spell that makes a non human fable look human for a period of time" He said as if he read my mind. He finishes writing down the information I had just given him.  
"Okay, well there are a few rules and things we need to go over. We have these things called Munies here, they are like us but they aren't fables and they don't know we exist so try avoiding them if you can. The second thing, if you are caught out of human form you'll be sent to the farm to live there, just to keep the rest of us safe. And last but not least, if you have any issues report to me or the business office" Bigby said while signing the papers to authorise them.  
"What about work I heard you have jobs here?" I ask, Bigby looks at me, he looks like he's thinking about something.  
"Normally you would go to the business office and apply for one, but I have always wanted a deputy to help me around fable town, and another predator around would be... nice" Bigby said, I was slightly shocked, he wanted me to be his deputy, i have only been in this place an hour and I already have a job.  
"Sounds great, where do I go from here?" I ask, he walks away from behind the desk and comes next to me.  
"If you wait until I'm finished I'll take you back to the business office myself" he replied, I nod and he walks off to do the rest of his jobs here. 

It was starting to get late, and many fables were settling down in the gate station for the night, being as they can't leave until they have been registered and it was closing for the night. I sit and wait on a bench near where Bigby had left me, I was beginning to get tired though.  
"Hey (Y/N) you ready to go?" Bigby said as he walked over to me, I stood up and nodded. We both then walk out of the building, we walk over to a black metal thing with four wheels, what is this thing? I was to tired to question it though, I followed Bigby into the strange thing. I was amazed to find out that it moved! I would have to question him about this later. My eyes began to flutter shut and before I knew it I was asleep.

I soon felt a warm hand in my shoulder, I slowly open my eyes to see Bigby sitting next to me, I moan slightly and force myself to sit up right.  
"We are here" He said sounding quite tired himself, we then both got out of the strange machine. I followed Bigby into the huge building before me which I assumed was this business office I've heard about. Once inside I saw a sleeping man, poor man he must be exhausted as well. We got into a strange box, and Bigby pressed one the the buttons in the inside of the box, the door closed and I felt myself moving. There are so many strange things in this world. I heard a ping noise and the doors opened, I followed Bigby out and we got to a door saying business office on it, I guess my thoughts were correct.  
"We are going to talk to Snow White, she can see if there are any apartments available for you to stay in" Bigby said and we both walk inside the room and it was huge on the inside, I didn't think it was that high from the size of the door. I see a girl sitting at a desk, she had black hair, pale skin and rose red lips, that must be Snow White, I hope I look okay to be meeting a princess.  
"Bigby? Who's this?" She asked, her voice was smooth and soft just like I expected.  
"This is (Y/N) she's one of the new fables that have come through the gate. I've asked if she can be my deputy I really need a hand round the office and another Predator would be helpful to have around" Bigby told her, she looks pissed as well as disappointed, I hope I haven't upset her by being here.  
"What is she?" Snow White asked sounding unimpressed.  
"A Dragon, she can change her form at will, she doesn't need a glamour" He said, she looked a little less tense at this point and I decided I should probably say something.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you miss White, I've heard a lot about you from your stories" I said with a cheerful voice and a smile despite my tiredness.  
"Thank you, it's nice to meet you to. We don't have any apartments available at the moment... so I'm not sure where we can have you" She said. She sounded stressed, before I could say anything Bigby spoke up.  
"She could stay with me for a while, I have a spare bedroom in my apartment" He said, Snow nodded in approval and we both left the business office. I followed Bigby up to his apartment on the 12th floor.

We got into Bigby's apartment and you could definitely tell a wolf lived here, it was quite messy with clothes and old food all over the place, not that it bothered me. I follow Bigby through to another room, this room was a lot tidier is looked untouched, I presumed this was the spare room I would be sleeping in.  
"This is your room" Bigby said confirming my thoughts, he the unbuttoned and took off his shit and handed it to me, I looked a bit confused.  
"Just something for you to sleep in as you don't have any pyjamas" Bigby said.  
"Thank you" I said and walked over to the bed.  
"Get some rest I'll see you in the morning, night" Bigby said as he walked out of the room. I slowly began to undress myself, and then placed his shirt in place of my clothes, it was quite big on me as I was quite small compared to Bigby. I crawled into bed and soon fell asleep.


	2. Fire Red.

I open my eyes and feel myself still tired, I still can't believe I am safe from the army and the wicked emperor. I felt quite hot as I feel a burning feeling in my stomach but that's nothing I'm not used to, I took in a deep breath and puffed out some grey smoke out of my nose. I hear some water running in the kitchen, I assumed Bigby was awake and getting himself a drink, I decided to get myself out of bed and go and see him.

I walk into the rather large kitchen and I see Bigby standing there, but my face turned a bright red because he was standing there is some black trousers and no shirt. His muscles were so defined, he look beautiful, he had a small amount of chest hair, not as I was expecting.  
"Good morning (Y/N)" Bigby's gruff voice said pulling me from my trance.  
"M-Morning Bigby" I reply not really knowing what to say, he put his cup into the sink and walked over to me, he leans in next to me ear and whispers.  
"Can I have my shirt yet?" I shiver in response and slowly nod, I them feel his hands begin to unbutton his shirt from my body, eventually my boobs we only slightly covered by his shit. He then turns around in order for me to take it of. I take off his shirt and put it on the side I then slide my way back into my room before he turns around. I blush hard as I begin to dress myself in the same attire I wore yesterday.

I walk out of my room and Bigby was no where in site, I walk around the apartment and have a look around, as I'm walking around I see a red door that stood out compared to the other silver doors in the apartment. I walk over to the door, as I was about to open it I hear a gruff voice from behind me.  
"I'd prefer if you stayed out of there" I jump at the voice and spin around to see Bigby this time fully clothed.  
"Sorry... what's in here?" I ask more curious that anything else. He looks a bit mad but at the same time curious himself.  
"Nothing you need to know about, would you like to go for some breakfast, we don't have any work to do today other then paperwork we can manage at home" Bigby asked, before I could respond my stomach answered for me with a loud grumble, he let out a small chuckle and leads me to the door.

Me and Bigby sit in the diner half way through eating out food, he looks at me and I look at him our eyes locking nervously.  
"I'd like to get to know you a bit better (Y/N)" Bigby said, I look a bit surprised but nod.  
"What would you like to know?" I ask.  
"Tell me your Fable, What was it? The dragon princess?" He asked. I'm surprised at this not many people were interested in my fable.  
"Well, my mother and father tried to force me to marry the prince of a nearby kingdom, but he was awful... I spoke to a witch called Zelena, the wicked witch of the west, and she gave me the power to turn into a dragon. I used this power to kill any princes who tried to save the 'princess' because I didn't want to marry some prince in a typical way like any other princess" I say, Bigby looked intrigued but at the same time shocked at what I had told him.  
"So you have never been with anyone?" He asked more curious now then anything else. And I nod in reply, I see curiosity be replaced by hunger in his eyes.  
"So your still a virgin?" He asks calmly, I blush deep red at this question and hide my face earning a responsive laugh from Bigby.  
"That so cute" he says, my blush darkens. He soon leans in right next to my ear like he did this morning and whispers.  
"I could change that for you" I could feel myself shiver in his presence, I've never felt anything like this before, was I attracted to the Big Bad Wolf?  
"I-I..." I didn't know how to respond to his statement, he looks at me with hunger and gestures for use both to leave the table. We pay and head back to his apartment my heart pounding in my chest.

We reach the apartment and I follow Bigby towards the door I had previously asked about earlier and I see him pull a key from his pocket, I gulped in anticipation causing Bigby to smirk in a sexy way, placing the key in the lock and opening the door. I moved over into the room and my heart, brain and eyes were shocked at what I could see.


	3. The Red Room

A red room, in the centre of the room there was a black bed with red silk bedding covering it, I look over to the right side of the room to see draws filled with different things some of which I didn't know what they were, and on the other side of the room there were ropes, chains and whips, it slightly reminded me of the prisons in the homelands.  
"This is my play room" Bigby said as he walked into the room, I didn't know what to say, I was more shocked then anything.  
"W-What is this?" I ask, Bigby looks at me and a smirk appears on his face. He walked over to me.  
"If you'd like I can show you, some of the things in here must be new and strange to you" he whispered into my ear while playing with my hair, I hold in a moan at the seductive way he spoke to me. I nod only slightly and his hands make their way to me hips. My face begins to go bright red as he begins to pull my shirt off revealing my boobs only covered by my thin bra.  
"On your knees" He demands, I followed his instructions and placed myself on the floor. Dragons wouldn't normally listen to other people but there was something about the tone of his voice and the way he said things that made me want to follow his every instruction.  
"Good girl" He said as he walked over to the draws and slowly opened on of them, I see him pull out a thing chain with three ends to it all three having some sort of clip on it. I swallowed nervously as he approached me. He moved his hands onto my boob and I moan slightly earning a hungry smile from the Big Bad Wolf. His claws appeared from his hands and I looked up to notice that his glamour was beginning to wear off, he used his claw to slice my bra and it fell to the ground.  
"Your a very good obedient little dragon aren't you?" Bigby says, I look up at him to see him open the clamps at the end of two of the chain ends, he moved the clamps onto my nipples and let them shut.  
"Ow!" I shout, Bigby strokes my hair and looks into my eyes, the pain began to wear away as I began to feel hints of pleasure.  
"What... What is the other one for?" I ask, he smiles devilishly.  
"Stand up" he commands and I follow, he then places his hands on the buttons of my shorts causing me to blush more as he unbuttoned them and pulled them down leaving me in only my tights and underwear. He then begins to removed my tights ripping them slightly as he pulled them with his claws, he then moved himself so he was eye level with my underwear. He gripped the side of my panties with he teeth and I moaned as he pulled them down to the floor, he slid his hand up the inside of my leg as he stood himself up again and he ended with his hand right next to my private area. He then moves his hands and begging rubbing my wet lips and I begin to moan loudly.  
"My, my You very wet already (Y/N)" Bigby commented as he grabbed the final end of the chain, he then brought the chain to my clit and clipped it on. I moan loudly in both pain and pleasure and I fell back onto my knees right in front of Bigby.  
"Does that feel good?" He asked he gruff voice making me feel more horny, I look up at him and nod my eyes full of lust. He then pulled me up onto my feel and walked me over to the bed, he pushed me down onto the bed so my face was in the pillow and my ass up facing him. Before I could get up I feel a warm wet tongue on my lips and I moan.  
"B-Bigby" I moan and I feel him smack my ass hard along with a growl.  
"I want you to call me Mr Wolf while we are doing this" He growls before continuing to slide his tongue into my hole.  
"Yes Mr Wolf" I reply, I feel him pull away and he grabs my hair and pulls me up so my back is pressed against his hot muscular chest. He pulled the clamps off my nipples and clit harshly causing me to moan and shout in pain/pleasure, he then spins me so I'm laid on my back as he gets up and walks over to his draws again this time pulling out 4 sets of handcuffs, he walked over and cuffed the handcuffs to both of my wrists and ankles and attached the opposite sides to each of the bed posts.  
"Now, you belong to me now (Y/N)" Bigby said as he removed his shirt and began to undo his trousers, he then removed his boxers revealing his large member. I didn't know if he would even fit inside me. He then crawled on top of me.  
"Do you belong to me?" He asks as he teases my entrance by rubbing his member between my lips. I begin to moan and buck my hips towards him.  
"Yes Mr Wolf, I belong to you" I say as he smirks and slowly pushes his dick into me, I tense and begin to tear up at the pain. I've just lost my virginity to the Big Bad Wolf, he waits for my say so which I wasn't expecting. I nod and he slowly pulled himself out leaving on the head inside me, I shudder under him as he does so. He the rams himself back into me and I scream, he then begins to thrust slightly quicker into my pussy.  
"Oh, B- Mr Wolf... please faster" I moan and I feel a hand come hard on my ass as I moan again.  
"You don't tell me what to do, you belong to me remember" he growls as he trusts into me hard and fast to punish me for my request, my moans get louder. Bigby then begins to let out small moans himself and I feel him pull the handcuffs attaching my writs to the bed and they snap allowing me to wrap my hands around his neck and move my fingers through his soft brown hair.  
"Your my bitch (Y/N)" Bigby shouts as he rams into my hard and I begin to see starts as he continues to hit my sweet spot.  
"Oh Bigby your so big, I'm going to" I should as I feel myself cum all over his huge cock, he moans more and continues his rhythmic thrusts.  
"Your a very naughty girl coming without permeation" he comments as he slides his dick out of me and pulls my head up to meet his dick.  
"Be a good girl and clean your mess" he says as he forces his cock into my mouth and begins to thrust into my mouth, I feel the tip of his dick repeatably hit the back of my throat causing me to gag as he continued to fuck my mouth. I open my eyes and look up to see him looking down at me as he pushed the back of my head to suck his cock.  
"You look so innocent yet so dirty at the same time" Bigby says, I moan with his dick in my mouth as this causes him to explode and release his warm load into my mouth, I gag at the same time as some of his cum falls down my chin. Bigby moved from on top of me and snaps the cuffs holding my ankles in place and I move my leg so I was sat crossed legged.  
"That was amazing" I comment as Bigby lights a cigarette and begins to smoke, he looks at me a smiles.  
“Thanks, you weren’t to bad yourself” He comments causing me to laugh. He puffs out some smoke from his mouth and takes another draw of his cigarette.  
“I don’t want this to change the way we will work together” Bigby said.  
“Of course, it won’t affect my work” I reply and he looks me in the eye.  
“Good, I don’t want your decision making affected, now I’m gonna go and have a shower then we will get some paper work done” Bigby said as he walked to the door, I nod and he walks out leaving me to think about what just happened. Bigby Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf, was a sadist and a dominant and he wanted me to be his submissive.


	4. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I really wanted to leave everyone on a cliff hanger. There will be another chapter up before Monday I promise.

I walk into the office and I see Bigby sat there doing some paper work, he looks at me and smiles. I take me seat on the new desk in the room and I see a document and a file on my table. The file has a picture of a man with a blue beard on it and the document had my name on it.  
"What are these?" I ask.  
"The case file is your first assignment, and the document is for... personal things that's yours to read and sign" He replies and I look into the file. The man was called Bluebeard, I recognised his name as the mass murderer of his wives back in the homelands.  
"I want you to show up to his club pretending to be looking for a job, I need to know if his business it clean. We haven't announced you as the sheriffs assistant yet so he has no idea who you are, as far as he's concerned your a shy new fable who escaped from the homelands and your desperate for a job" Bigby tells me as he gives me an outfit to wear, it was a skimpy red dress and matching heels. I nod and begging to get changed, I blush at the fact Bigby is watching me.  
"You can't be nervous I've seen more then that" he comments with a slight laugh and I couldn't help but blush and smile.

Later that night I arrive at Bluebeard' night club, I see many gentlemen watching his girls dance and show off more of their bodies then I was comfortable with. I look around the room until I see the man I'm looking for, he sits at the back watching his girls and making sure everyone was paying. I swallow hard and hear Bigby in my ear.  
"Don't be scared he won't hurt you" I breath and walk over to him.  
"Hello are you Bluebeard?" I ask, he looks me up and down and smiles.  
"Indeed, What can I do for you?" He asked, I look away nervously really trying to sell it to him.  
"I've just come through the gate... I was told you could help me with a job" I say, his smile turns to a smirk and he stands to his feet.  
"Of course darling, I'm in need of another girl, my other had recently had an accident and she won't be back" he says I smile and shake his hand. He take me into the back and shows me to the dressing room.  
"Girls we have a new dancer, look after he won't you" he says as he slightly pushes me towards the girls.  
"Hello, I'm Narissa, what's your name?" The ginger one in a white dress asked me.  
"I'm (Y/N)" I reply and she smiles, she seemed rather friendly. I was given a costume that I found quite similar to that of little red riding hoods outfit, ironic I know. I then had to dance on the stage, I really had to sell this or the whole investigation would be over.  
"Give it up for our new dancer" Bluebeard's voice sounds over the mic, I breath and walk into the stage to a crowd of men staring at me. The song Round Round begins and I somewhat strut my way over to the pole, I begin sliding and grinding in the pole as if I had been doing this shit for years. I hear the men cheering as I begin pulling off articles of clothing, I finish by doing the splits down the pole and earned a cheer form all the men in the audience. I pick up all my clothes and make my way behind stage.  
"You were amazing" I hear Narissa say, before I could reply Bluebeard walks in.  
“That was really good, you can go far in this business, here’s your pay for tonight” Bluebeard said as he handed me a stack of money, I took it and smiled at him as he left the back stage area.  
“Keep the costume doll, it looks good on you” Narissa said and I picked up my bag and made my way out the door waving to her and the other girls.

I walked into Bigby’s apartment closing the door quietly in case he was asleep, I walked quietly high heels in hand to my bedroom. Before I could reach the door I feel myself being pulled into another room.  
“You look sexy in that” Bigby commented as he began kissing my neck.  
“Why because I look like little red?” I ask trying to tease him, I spin round to meet his gaze.  
“Are you gonna eat me Mr Wolf?” I ask in the same shy innocent voice I had used to fool Bluebeard earlier. His eyes begin to glow a bright amber as his hands move to my ass.  
“Oh you have no idea (Y/N)” he says pulling me further into the room.


	5. Little Red

Bigby pulls me over to the middle of the room, I see him walk over to the whips and he grabs a black whip and some rope, he places them on the bed, he then walks over and stands in front of me.  
"Your really do look sexy in this" He comments, I look up into his eyes, I think I finally realise why he likes this type of stuff, it's because of Little Red.  
"Do you like being a dominant and... hurting women because of Little Red?" I ask and he looks both shocked and slightly guilty.  
"I'm not sure... I didn't like this type of stuff before then" he replied slightly pulling away from me. I move close to him and place my hands on his shoulders. He looks at me a bit confused.  
"That doesn't bother you?" He asks, I shake my head no and pull him into a kiss, his hands make their way to my hips as he pulls himself even close to me. I moan as he squeezes my ass and he takes this opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. We pull away and look into each other’s eyes.  
"Whatever reason you have for this doesn't matter, as long as your care about me and not her" I tell him as I pull him into another kiss.  
"Oh your really are something" Bigby comments and I decide I was going to play with him for a while.  
"Oh Mr Wolf your not gonna hurt me are you?" I ask in a sweet innocent voice, Bigby growls slightly.  
"Of course not, as long as your help me with something" He comments and he walks over a picks up the rope. He drops the rope next to me and begins to pull the little red dress off me. Soon I'm standing in front of the Big Bad Wolf naked, he picks up the rope and begins to tie my body up, he starts by tying the rope around my breasts making sure it was tied tight, he then pulled the rope around behind my back. I then feel the rope being tightly pressed against my clit, I moan slightly as Bigby ties the end of the rope to the rope attached to my breasts.  
"Get on your knees" he commands and I let myself fall down onto my knees. Bigby walks over to a draw and pulls out a black leather collar, he then walks over and clips the collar onto my neck.  
"Your mine" he whispers in my ear, I feel him pull me to the floor. I now rest on all fours on the bedroom floor, Bigby looks me over and traces his finger across my spine towards my ass.  
“B-Bigby” I moan and he looks at me with a devilish smirk. I feel him kneel behind me and he placed his hands on my ass and gives a light squeeze. I moan and struggle to keep myself supported.  
“You look amazing from this angle” He comments as I feel his claws cut the rope on my pussy. I then feel a warm wet feeling on my clit. I moan in pleasure and my head falls to the floor leaving my ass in the air. Bigby begins thrusting his tongue into my hole. I continue to moan as he invades my body.  
“Ready?” He asked holding his throbbing dick to my entrance.  
“Please stop teasing I want you inside me” I moan as I hear a slight chuckle and then I feel him force his way into my hole.  
“Ahh” I moan and Bigby begins to trust himself in and out of me, I then feel a hand smack my ass hard.  
“No noise from you” Bigby commands and I attempt to muffle my many moans as he repetitively slams into me with force. I then feel his clawed hands grab my breasts as he begins to fondle them, I struggle to hold in my moans as the pleasure begins to become more apparent.  
“Good girl” I hear Bigby say as I feel him begin to get deeper inside of me, I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I begin to moan loudly.  
“Couldn’t hold is anymore? Oh well I guess I’ll have to punish you” I hear Bigby comment and he begins to thrusts harder and faster into me while digging his claw into my hips.  
“Oh Bigby, please” I moan and I feel my orgasm drawing closer. The thrusting began to get to much and I scream as I release my juices onto his throbbing cock, I then feel Bigby slam hard and deep into me and I feel his load be released inside of me, he begins filling me so much so his cum began spilling out. Bigby pulled out and I fell to the floor, Bigby then got up and cut the ropes from my body.  
“Now that’s we have taken care of that, how about you help me with some cases?” Bigby asked, I nod and get up putting my underwear back on and follow Bigby into the living room to get some of the endless appear work done.


	6. Undercover Gone Wrong

I walk into Bluebeard's club ready to finally get the dirt on his business, I walk in and non of the dancer were here, this is strange. I walk towards the stage until I hear a gruff voice behind me.  
"Nice to see you (Y/N), I need to have a word with you" Bluebeard said as he walked towards me, I smiled and walked towards him.  
"What's up Bluebeard, how can I help?" I ask, he looks at me with venom in his eyes and I began to feel uneasy.  
"I know who you are" He comments I begin to feel sweat forming on my brow as I take a breath.  
"What do you mean?" I ask and he pulls something from behind his back I didn't recognise.  
"I know your spying on me for the Sheriff" he comment, fuck my cover was blown, how did he find out?  
"I'm sorry" I say and I walk back as he walks towards me.  
"Have you ever heard oliander?" He asked in a curious tone.  
"No" I reply shyly.  
"How about dragon root?" He asked again, I respond by shaking my head no.  
"Well dragon root it a paralytic poison that only affects dragons... and oliander, blue to be exact can kill one" he tells me, I become more nervous as he approached me more. I see him pull out a blue flower and hold in in front of my face, I'm guessing this was oliander.  
"What is that?" I ask hoping my thoughts were wrong.  
"Blue oliander, and I have some dragon root as well" he comment with an evil smirk, I eventually reach the stage and can't go back any further.  
"I don't like being tricked" He comments as he now pulls out the dragon root.  
"I'm sorry, please let me go" I beg, an evil smile appears on his face.  
"I don't think so" I says and then jabs the dragon root into my side. I feel a sharp pain like a bullet to the chest, a burning sensation takes over and I feel myself losing the ability to hold myself up. I fall to the floor and my eyes begin to go fuzzy. I see Bluebeard's evil smile before everything went black.

Bigby walked down the street of fable town towards one of his most frequently visited shops, Little Red's Surprise, Bigby walks inside, the lights illuminate the room a dark red. He walks towards the back of the shop and see a range of sex toys on display.  
"I see your back again Wolf" a voice sounds from behind him, he turns around to see a slim girl wearing all red looking at him.  
"Hey Red, I need some new things" He comments as he picks out a rope similar to the one he used a few nights ago. Red looks at him and smirks.  
"Got a new fuck thing I see" She comments and he looks at her.  
"This one is different, she's... Nice" He comments and red gives him a strange look, she walks over to another section of the shop and pulls out a sexy maid outfit and handed it to Bigby.  
"I think you'll like this little number Bigs" She comments and walks towards the till, Bigby looked at the outfit and blushed at the thought of (Y/N) wearing it around the house.

I opened my eyes and felt weak and fragile, I feel something around my neck and realise I am wearing a collar made of the dragon root stuff I had been stabbed with, I was so weak I could hardly stand.  
"Finally awake slut" I here Bluebeard's voice sound, I look at him and he stands there looking me up and down.  
"I'm going to punish you for betraying me, all sluts deserve to be punished don't they" he comments and I didn't even have the energy to speak. I see him walk behind me and I feel his rough hands on my ass, I was naked!  
"Get... off" I manage to speak out, I hear an evil laugh come from him as I feel his hands move to a more private area. I try to pull my self away only to have the monster pull me back towards him.  
"Don't... let me... go" I say gaining a bit more energy. He slaps my ass and I feel myself become weak again.  
"I'm punishing you, you deserve this" He says before I feel him enter me, my eyes widen and a try to push him off.  
"Stop!" I manage to yell, but he continues and begins slamming into me. I begin screaming and crying and he does so.  
"No! Please stop!" I cry as he violates me. All I get in response is a slap to the face. I begin crying hoping Bigby would burst through the door. I then feel a warm liquid enter my body, tears drip from my face as I shake and cry. I feel him pull out and he walked around to look at me.  
"Double cross me again and it will be worse" I says and he rips the collar off me and walks out the room. I curl into a ball and cry, Bigby was gonna lose it.

I walk into the hall and see Bigby's office, I swallow hard and open the door my hands shaking. I see Bigby sat on the chair, he looks up at me and smiles.  
"Hey (Y/N), what's up?" Bigby asked, I look up and him tears still in my eyes and he jumps onto his feet.  
"Sheriff... I need to report a rape" I say.  
“What!” Bigby yells.  
“Bluebeard raped me” I say and I fall to the ground crying.


	7. A Dragons Fire

Bigby stands in the business office along with a shocked King Cole and Snow White, they look shocked while I sit on the chair next to King Cole’s desk the tears still in my eyes.  
“You can’t just let him get away with this!” Bigby yelled to King Cole and Snow White, Snow looks at Cole for an answer.  
“This is a delicate situation Bigby, yes he’s done something very wrong but he does help the town a lot” Cole responded which seemed to enrage Bigby.  
“He raped her! He forced her to have sex with him! Not to mention the illegal position of dragon root and blue oliander!” Bigby yelled once again, I feel myself become angry at Coles ignorance as well.  
“King Cole he does have a point, the possession of dragon root and oliander is serious, we have a few dragons in fable town. As well as what he did to (Y/N)” Snow commented and Cole looked at her in anger.  
“She took the undercover at her own risk Bigby, anything could have happened to her” Cole replied, at this point I had lost it.  
“So it’s fine to convict someone if they commit a crime unless they give you lots of money... in which case they walk away Scott free” I say and everyone turns and looked at me as if they had forgot I was here. I get up onto my feet and walk over to the three of them.  
“If you won’t do anything about it I will... the next time I see him he’s dead” I comment and everyone looks at me in shock.  
“You can’t be serious” Cole comments.  
“Yes I am, he violated me and if he isn’t going to be punished, he’ll pay with his life” I comment and walk towards the door.  
“Stop... I’ll call him in, we will come up with something” Cole said, I stopped and turned to face him and gave him a slight nod.

A few hours later I hear the business office doors open and hear heavy footsteps coming towards the desks, I here a low growl come from Bigby as the fable walked closer towards us.  
“Is something wrong King Cole?” Bluebeard asked when he reached us.  
“Yes... there as been a rape allegation against you... as well as possession of illegal items” King Cole reply’s and Bluebeard looked at me with an evil glare.  
“I see, what exactly do you want then?” Bluebeard asked, everyone looks at each other until Bigby spoke.  
“You raped a woman and expect everything to be okay!” He yells and everyone looks at him.  
“Sheriff she’s a dragon, not a woman, those horrid creatures are nothing but princess snatching viruses” he commented leaving everyone in shock. I began to feel my blood boil, I feel my eyes revert to their natural shape all blue with a slit of black, I feel my claws come out from my nails and my wings began sprouting from my back, my sharp teeth break through and my cheeks become lightly dotted with purple scales.  
“(Y/N) calm down please” Snow begged and she ran up towards me. I let out a loud roar causing everyone to cover their ears.  
“How dare you” I growl and begin walking towards Bluebeard. I grab him by the throat and hold him in the air.  
“You own us respect! Not all dragons are evil! If it wasn’t for us your precious homelands wouldn’t have existed in the first place!” I yell as I tighten my grip around his neck.  
“Please let him go!” Snow yells, Bigby does nothing but stand and watch and Cole didn’t have a clue what to do.  
“I think it’s about time you learned some respect” I comment calmly, I bring my clawed hand close to his face and in a quick slash I cut his face. I drop him to the ground and he cries out in pain. Three large deep gashes cover his face one going over his eye, the blood pours from his face and the pain unimaginable.  
“You fucking bitch!” He yells while clutching his face tightly attempting to stop the pain.  
“That scar will make sure you never forget me and if I catch you hurting anyone ever again I hurt more then just your face” I growl and he cries on the floor. I calm myself and my dragon features disappear and I become human once again.  
“Miss (Y/L/N) that was uncalled for!” King Cole yelled as he walked over to me.  
“He’s lucky I only scared him, I have every right to kill him. Don’t you remember the dragon code?” I ask smugly.  
“This isn’t the homelands!” He yells.  
“Look, what’s done is done, if (Y/N) is happy we can move on from this, we will keep him under watch for the next few months and we will remove the illegal dragon root and oliander” Bigby commented, I looked at him and nod happy with the fact I had scared this despicable creature with deadly dragon venom.  
“Fine, but not a toe out of line” Cole comment and Bigby nods, we both leave the office. I take one last look and the horrid crying man and smile before shutting the door.  
“Sorry I couldn’t do more, Cole is an ass, if it was up to me he’d be down the witching well” Bigby says as we walk back to his apartment.  
“It’s all good, dragon venom is enchanted, if he ever hurts someone again the venom will act and cause him immense pain” I reply and Bigby looks and me and smiles along with a chuckle.  
“That’s my deputy... I was wondering, would you like to go for dinner tonight?” Bigby asked, I look at him slightly confused.  
“I’d love to but I have nothing to wear other then what I have on now” I comment and the wolf smiles and pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me.  
“Go down to Cinderella’s dress shop and get yourself something nice, my treat” he comment.  
“Oh no I can’t Bigby” I reply not wanting to take money from him.  
“Please I insist, besides I’m loaded” He replies with a cocky smile and I laugh. I decided to go and have a look at the shop.

I walk into the shop and see lots of girls shopping, some where fables I recognise and some were Mundies. I walk over to the dresses and begin having a look around, I see a girl trying on a lovely white wedding gown and she didn’t look to happy. I walk over and see she was alone.  
“Are you okay?” I ask, the girl turns around, she is a white haired girl with a purple tattoo from her chest going down her arm.  
“Yeah I’m fine” She comments coldly and still didn’t look very happy.  
“Are you sure you don’t seem very happy” I comment and she looks and me coldly but then shows a sad expression.  
“I’m getting married... and I was hoping to share this moment with my sister but she’s gone” the woman comments, I felt bad for her losing your sister can be hard.  
“I know how you feel... my sister is still trapped in the homelands, I don’t even know if she’s alive” I reply and the girl looks at me and gives a slight smile.  
“I’m Holly, nice to meet you” she says, I smile at her.  
“(Y/N) nice to meet you to, you look lovely in that dress” I say and she smiles and looks at herself in the mirror.  
“You really think so?” She asked and I nod yes.  
“I don’t have any female friends really, would you like to be my bridesmaid?” She asked, I’m a little shocked at the request.  
“That would be lovely” I reply. I spend the next few house talking and shopping with Holly, turns out she was a troll and she’s marrying a man named Grendel. I managed to find a dress for tonight and I soon found myself back home at the woodlands apartment building.


End file.
